Digi-birth
by Asada-shino808
Summary: Fem daisuke! What if daisuke was 5 years old and trained with aqua terra and ventus! Second story please review. I don't own digimon or kingdom hearts no matter how much I love it. (Currently being re-done)
1. Day 1 who is the girl?

When it all started

Ventus pov

Aqua terra and I were training inside the castle when master xhanort came in with this 5 year old girl. While the 2 men went into a room to talk I went and told aqua and terra.

"aqua terra a girl is here!"

" really!?" replied a confused and shocked aqua

" let's go!" yelled terra

So we raced down to greet the girl I got a closer look at her I noticed her eyes looked dull but she looked scared and fidgety at the same time. She had a piece of purple armor on her shoulder and had long red hairpiece up in a braid. She wore a black shirt with a purple jacket on and had a red school like girl skirt.

Terra's pov

"hey" I told the girl, " what's your name?"

"ummmmm... D-d-dai" she started by now she was shaking

"daisuke" she said in a soft voice before fainting in ventus's arms.

"Ohh no!" I heard aqua yell

"what happened here?" master equarus said in a stern caring voice

" I just asked for her name but the she just... Well..." I started

" she has had a long journey and she had put a lot of strain on her body it's fine you have done nothing wrong she will be a pupil along with the 3 of you there is an extra room in ventus's room that will be her so ventus can watch her can you bring her there?" he said

"okay" we all said as master xhanort leaves.

Aquas pov

After we tucked daisuke? I think that was her name into ventus's bed for now we looked down at her sadly. She looked pained in her sleep. Terra and I were getting new and more comfortable sheets for daisuke's bed while ven stayed with daisuke .

While I was putting on daisuke's blankets and pillows on terra was opening the windows and cleaning the dust and a few minutes later we were done it wasn't the best room right now but it was good for now so we went to check on ven and daisuke and found an adorable sight.

Somehow and for some reason ven an daisuke were curled up on the bed sleeping together terra and I giggled slightly and that's **when** our dear master decided to come in and when he saw the sight he smiled and turned away.

Line break time! To the next day!

Daisuke pov

I wake up in a bed with someone else, i look and see that it's a boy. I since this light coming off of him that makes me feel comfortable so I look out the window and see that it's about 5 am in the morning the usual time I wake up so I cuddle into the boys arms and promptly fell asleep relaxing knowing I was safe.

When I wake up again I see the 3 people who were talking to me yesterday eating breakfast in the room.

They turned and saw me giving me looks with curiosity in their eyes I started to scoot away from them fear in my brown eyes as i curled up muttering stop because memories were flowing into my mind from the day before and my past memories.

"what's your name?"

"hey"

"your weird"

"a freak!"

"AHHHH she's gong to kill us with toes weird swords"

"she's cursed"

I felt 4 lights protecting me shielding them away from me and pushing them back. I uncurl myself and look around all of "kids" surrounded me and their master was looking at me in concern.

I quickly sit down on the bed and say

"ummmm... Hi my name is but you can call me dai it's nice to meet you?" that last part came out more as a question so I blushed in embarrassment and the all smiled.

"hello my dear my name is equarus and these re my pupils " he said pointing at the teens.

"hi my names terra"

"I'm aqua"

"and I'm ventus but you can call me ven!"

I nodded soon terra asked

"so where are are you from?"

"ummm well I don't really low the name I kind of forgot I lost a few of my memories I guess but master xhanort found me fighting of noshades with my key blades and magic" I replies casually

"key blades?!" they asked

"yup" I said as I show them my different keyblades in both hands.

"it's kind of confusing I have lots of different kinds about 9 I think?"

They all stared in shock

Chapter end

Yay I hope you like this chapter I will probably make a drawing on why dai looks like. I'll post them up on deviant I'm misora809 I believe sorry I have so many accounts to manage I get messed up. I'll update soon thx till next time!


	2. Day 2 knowing someone new

_Hello everybody it's asada-shino808 here!_

 _I'll be trying to update this fic often but I just started middle school so I might be busy I'm not abalone on breaks,weekends and holidays so if you guys want me to update on a day pm me on those days._

 _So I hope you guys like this fic I'll try make the fits longer._

 _So on to the Fic and also I might just put disclaimers just cause but there is a disclaimer in the summary. Enjoy_

 **Aquas pov**

I was in total shock I never new anyone could have so many keyblades. And she only thinks she has 9! She's a dual wielder too! The first in ages actually! She must be very sting for a 5 year old.

So when we realized we must've scaring her without looks we immediately but back on normal faces and she looked relieved.

Now in weird silence master equarus chooses to speck.

" let us come no s I can accept you a a pupil my dear" he stated in a kind caring voice

"umm.. Okay" dai replied

So we all went out of the room into where I like to call the throne room because it looked like a place for kings and queens anyhow dai was just accepted as a pupil and smiled at us.

We all beamed we were glad to have her with us now it would make things very interesting.

Master equarus pov **(oh you guys weren't expecting that !)**

I had just told the 4 pupils that it was time for dinner and just asked who wanted to help cook.

Immediately I saw ventus and daisuke raise their hands. I wasn't surprised at ventus's hand he enjoys cooking we taught him 1wk after staying here he was amazing at it.

Now daisuke's hand was different she was just 5 but I could tell she could do it she had expire nice in those dull yet bright brown eyes so I left them to do it.

Ventus pov

I was so happy I got to cook with dai I hope we can do this.

When we get into the kitchen I ask daisuke what she wants and tells her the options she says ramen which was good because I knew aqua and terra like ramen too. So I say okay and we get started.

I make the noodles and soup while I see daisuke getting things to put on it. I looked at her she looked like she knew what she was doing so I trusted her and went back to cooking.

In the end it turned out to be ramen with span,egg and catfish on top and mixed in. When we were going to serve it everyone was in shock that we made something like this.

After we gave everyone their bowls their reactions were priceless not being able to hold it in anymore I burst out laughing. I realized I must've looked weird because dai then asked "um ven why are you laughing?"

I replied saying" their reactions to the ramen are priceless" dai seemed to look a their faces and started giggling and soon everyone was laughing except for daisueke but she was giggling .

Soon we settled down and ate the noodles enjoying them. Soon it was time to sleep and everyone headed to bed.

Daisuke and I walked back to our room together with terra and aqua then we got ready for bed and went to sleep.

Line break the next day

Daisuke's pov

Today we started training I summoned my keyblades called courage and friendship I held friendship backhanded and courage forward

( imagine the way ventus holds his keyblade and if you watch blue excrocist imagine the way rin holds his sword as how daisuke holds courage)

They all stared on shock except ventus that's when I noticed he held his keyblade backhanded too.

When we started sparing it was me and ventus first and terra and aqua gasped that's whe I noticed we were going at the same speed which was normal speed to me so I guess we were going fast.

Then it was me and aqua I noticed that when we started we kept yelling spells while going at it with keyblades. Then it was me and terra I was overpowered pretty easily.

When we were done they stared in amazement that's when the master told me what I'm good at.

"you are very balanced but not very strong but that's because of you body is still young you are very strong for your age aqua terra and ventus will be traing you most of the time okay.

I nodded and he left. After training more we ate dinner and went to bed.

Chapter end

 _So guys I hope you liked it I was rushing-ish through this chapter but I hope you guys like it and excuse me for my spelling sometimes my iPad won't do what I type so random things happen like it won't space so it spell checks to some other word and sometimes things happen I have no clue why but please bear with it. Follow and review!_


	3. Day 3 awing armor and gliders

**Hey guys it's me again I've been working on this chapter during my free time at school all week. I hope you guys like this chapter! Review and fav! See yah after the show!**

 **Chapter start!**

Daisuke pov

I led to them about my memories. I know everything up to the part on why I was fighting, to be honest I don't even remember seeing monsters! I don't know the name of my world too but I'm 5 I'm not suppose to know till I'm older. That's what my mom told me before. I told master Equarus about my memories though and he's fine with it. Good thing Ventus and them are here they've taught me everything I need to know about my age. For some reason I can sense how much light and darkness in someone, everyone had at least a silimer of darkness and light,someone could have more light thanks darkness or the other way around. But when I'm next to Ven and I sense him it's full of light like there is not a single darkness is him I wonder about that but I don't ponder on it I'm the same thing. I'm suppose to be sleeping but I can't. I feel uncomfortable in the darkness. That's my weakness the amount of darkness in a person too much of it could make me puke and sick. That's why I like Ven he makes me feel comfortable, but I don't want to bother him just becuas of my petty weakness so I try to find a solution to sleeping.

Ven pov

While I'm sleeping I hear tossing and turning from Dai's room. I'm glad I'm a light sleeper or I wouldn't of heard her. Anyway I quietly get out of bed and tiptoe my way to Daisuke's room and found her looking sheepish at me and embarrassed for being awake. "I'm sorry I woke you, I just can't sleep." she said in a soft voice. "nah it's fine what's wrong?" I reply. "I'm used to sleeping alone cause everyone in my house is busy but I don't know why I can't now" she replied sounding frustrated. I look at her sadly she's only a 5 year old and she's alone!? "I'll sleep with you if it makes you feel better" I say and without waiting for an answer I cuddle up with her and fall asleep. Her cuddling into my chest.

Line break to morning

Terra pov

When master told Aqua and I to get the other 2 kids I was suspicious. Ventus was an early riser and always training I the morning, that you would always see him training when you woke up all the time. Of course that made Aquas mother mode go on overdrive so you could get a good laugh if you woke up at the right time. So when we found Vens room empty and found them in dai's room we were surprised . They were both curled up together in a lump of blankets. Dai looked like she did isn't want to leave or let go of ven's shirt. We stare din awe and them proceeded to try wake them up.

Ven pov

I woke up to Aqua shaking my shoulder. She pointed to terra waking up Dai next to me with a questions look . Since dai was still asleep I told them both what Dai told me. Master then walks by and says that dai can sleep with me and vise versa then he leaves aqua and terra in charge before leaving claiming that he had to do something important today. We all woke up dai and Aqua cooed over how cute Dai looked when shes in her pjs. We would be teaching dai about her armor and glider today we asked her to summon her armor and glider and stared in awe. We've been doing that a lot since she came here.

Aqua pov

She looked so cute in her armor! It was pink and yellow and her cape was light green. When she summoned her rider she took out 2 keyblades that were orange and dark green and threw them up and they connected to make a hover board thingy. After that's was night time and we all ate and went to bed after saying good night to each other.

Chapter end

If you can guess what the colors represent the I will give a shout out to you on the 4-5 chapter cause I might get chatter 4 done today too. If you guys get that first part right and tell me what each color represents I'll give you a sneak peek at the chapter!


	4. Day 4 The last night

**Hey guys congrats to God of Challenge for reviewing and getting a part correct! I was looking for this kind of answer- the colors represents all the crests (I forgot kindness in this but I'll find a way to put it in) and orange-courage,green-reliability and sincerity and so on I don't remember all the colors I put. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and story do far. I will probably make sequels to this except it's going to be different . Sorry I haven't been on I somehow lost my ipad and got sick with the stomach flu because I lost my Ipad I probably wont update much because my parents will be keeping an eye on when I use the computer. Back to the story!**

The next day Dai,Ven,Terra and Aqua were sparing with each other. Dai VS Ven and Terra VS Aqua.

VEN POV  
Just because Dai was a kid dose not mean she was weak, she was a tricky opponent to face even though she was going easy on me, and this time she was only using 1 keyblade and we were at the same stance.

We kept clashing but, Dai being smaller was light on her feet was faster than me but I was smart and fast enough to know where she was to block.

We were just on our lunch break when master called Terr and Aqua in.

After 5 minutes they came out and told us they would be taking the MOM (Mark of mastery) in a few days.

That night we all went to bed, Dai finally insisted on sleeping by herself so I stopped sleeping with her. I had a long day so I was hoping for some sleep.

(Few days later(What A supprise!(Ven POV)

It was the day before the MOM for Terra and Aqua and I was just about to go to bed when I noticed a shooting star, then I saw more I noticed a meteor shower starting so I went and woke up Daisuke.

" Theirs a metor shower Dai lets go watch! " I exclaimed

"Okay" she replied.

So we raced down the hallways and stairs outside to the training area cliff side to watch. I noticed that Dai fell asleep and soon I fell asleep too by her.

3rd pov

Ven opens his eyes gets up the lies back down closing his eyes again, then opens them again noticing Aqua and Dai looking at him from above.

" Woah, give me a break Aqua, Dai" He says

" Oh Ven you sleepy head you should've borough a blanket for you 2"Aqua stated in a motherly way

"But it seemed so familiar like I've done this before looking at the stars was it a dream?"Ven asked

" Oh Ven you've always lived here with us, and you know, they say" Aqua started but got cut off

" that every star represents a different world"

" huh?" The 3 look around the speaker

"Oh Terra it you" the 3 say in surprise when they find him.

"its hard to believe that there are so much more worlds than our own world. The light is their heart, and it's shining on us like a million lights."

"huh" Ven and Dai say

" you'll understand when you older" Terra says

"okay" Dai replied

" But I wanna know now why can't you tell me I'm older" Ven whines,

" You 2 are still young kids after all" Terra states jokingly

"Don't treat us as kids!" The 2 "kids" whinnied as they walked to Terra and he ruffled their hair.

Aqua starts laughing hard

" whats so funny aqua?" the others ask

"You 3 would make the strangest siblings" She replies

"Huh?" they ask still confused.

"I made us all charms for tomorrow" Aqua states throwing the charms to Terra,Ven and Dai (Dai's on is yellow you guys know what the other ones look like)

" Somewhere there's this star shaped fruit that represents an unbreakable connection" Aqua continues

"Right" they all say noddding

"Well anyone wan to spar?" Ven asks

"Alright" they all say

"1v1 for everyone no teams and no killing shots got it" Aqua states looking at Terra

"What I can control my strength!" Terra exclaims holding his hands up in defense

" Oh really then why is that crater over there?" Aqua states pointing at a large hole on the ground a bit farther away.

" The effect of Dai and I sparing?" Terra replies nervously.

" _Surrrrrre"_ The others say sarcastically

they start battling Dai and Aqua dominating the boys in magic, Dai and Ven dominating the field in speed and Terra overpowering the rest of them with this strenght.

(After the "spar")

"Nice job you guys will do great tomorrow!" Ven says happily

"Thanks" The 2 in question say (Aqua and terra duh JK XD)

(Later like 10:30-11pm ish)

"I'm heading back" Terra states

"yeah us too" Aqua and Ven state

"Hey Da..." Ven starts

"whats wrong Ven?" Terra asks

Ven points at dai sleeping on a bench. The 3 giggle softly and Terra picks Dai bridal style but they're all surprised at what Dai says

"Thanks Terra and Ventus Oniisan and Aqua nee-Chan" (IDK if I did it right)

 ** _That was the last night we all stayed together_**

 ** _Our last line in a scene_**

 ** _Because it was soon time for our goodbyes._**

 ** _Chapter end_**

 ** _Yay 779 words for that story! world record. Hope you guys liked this and review,follow and fav! thx_**


	5. Day 5 MOM mess up

The day of the MOM (Dai POV)

It was the day of the MOM and Ven and I watching form the sides hopping that the 2 older pupils got the rank of master.

Were waiting for master Xhenort to show up but before he did I told master Equarus that I really did lose my memory somehow up till the point where I came to the castle.

He gave me a kind smile and told me not to worry and that I was just like Ven which was fine. So I went to meet up with Ven and thankfully he didn't notice I was gone.

During the exam my heart hurt but I put it aside not wanting to worry Ven.

Suddenly I see a light ball thing coming towards Ven and I and we quickly disposed of them.

I distantly heard Aqua trying to get us to leave and Terra telling her to let us be which I quickly thanked him for in my head.

After that was all cleared up Ven and I watched Aqua and Terra spar but I saw darkness form around terra and grew worried so I quickly used my own light power to cover it.

When they were done we all waited in anticipation and I knew terra wouldn't be in thanks to the darkness that he showed.

While I was thinking aqua was declared the new keyblade master which made all of us disappointed becuase terra was the most compassionate about being a keyblade master.

When ven and I went back to our room we saw a boy in black with a helmet on so we couldn't see his face.

He looked at us and said " you better go and find terra or he'll leave you guys behind and you don't want that right? Little friendship holders? " he said.

We glared at him and he disappeared so we went to go and prevent terra from leaving.

(outside ven pov)

"terra wait up!" I called

"I..I..wait..." dai and I started saying trying to catch our breaths

Terra turned around an patted us on the head then turned back and said "it's going to be okay don't worry" then he summoned his armor and glider, opened a portal to the lanes in between and went through it.

Then dai and I exchanged glances and followed him through the portal barely missing aqua coming outside.

(snow whites world idk what it's called)

After Dai and I landed we found this cave with dwarfs in it, when they saw us the started running saying we would steal their gems.

We explained that we wouldn't but Grumpy wouldn't believe us and told us to move along after we asked if they saw terraWhile we were walking a saw a cottage but decided not to go in thinking it belonged to the dwarfs so we went along the path.

While we were walking we saw a maddin surrounded by unversed so we quickly disposed of them helping the lady.

We asked her if she saw terra and she said she did see him but she said he went away after helping her like we did.

After she said she was lost and had nowhere to go we led her to the dwarfs house and left.

While we were walking we saw that an old lady dropped her apple and we gave it back to her.

Dai had some suspicion about her so she dragged me off to follow her.

We saw that she left the dwarf house and we quickly entered in when she was out of sight, we quickly saw the dwarfs inside looking over snow white and I noticed she was asleep.

The dwarfs were getting mad at us for bringing her here but they were also saying that the old woman poisoned her.

Then a man came in and looked over her worriedly he was saying someting about a kiss then kissed her, I wasent paying attention that much.

( idk how snow whites story went never played the game, watched walkthroughs and its been a long time sconces I watched the movie soooooo, yeah)

Then she woke up and kissed him back and well I'll say this they had a happy ending as dai and I left that world.

Chapter end

729 words yay! I'll be trying to make my chapter longer and I got 2 shot over the weekend and I've got break hw and I really don't want to write out all the events in the world sim not inspired by them. So any suggestions to help? Kk till next time!


	6. Day 6 What's your dream?

Hey guys I'm back and I'm writing a new chapter for digi-birth, I'll only be writing out the super major events of the plot because I'm not inspired to write out every single little line they say so the dialog may not be correct but it's similar to what really happens. I never played the games but I've watched countless of videos and I know what's going on. Asada is writing from her iPad so let's get on with the story!

Daisuke pov

So ven and I were heading to a world I believe is called castle of dreams.

When we got there we suddenly shrunk into the size of a mouse.

We saw a whole bunch of mouses around us and one of them said they would go and went to go fetch, cinderelly?

That's what I heard them say so ven and I waited a bit till "cinderelly" came and took us to her room.

We learned that the girls name was Cinderella but the mouses like to called her cinderelly because of their speech.

We heard bells ringing and voices calling for cinderella so she excused herself politely to do her chores.

"wow she has it hard" ven said, I nodded agreeing with the statement.

" yeah, she has big dreams and she'll make them come true!" jaq exclaimed.

"sounds like someone we know" ven and I said thinking about Terra's dream and how he was so devoted to becoming a master.

I looked down sadly tears coming to my eyes cause I couldn't stand it anymore, while ven tried to comfort me.

Then realization hit his face and he asked jaq if he's someone named terra anywhere, but sadly jaq says he hasn't seen anyone with that name around here.

After Jaq showed us around the house then we saw a big palace but when we asked Jaq about it he looked down sadly ,

" that's the kings palace, theres a ball tonight and Cinderella wants to go but her step-mother and sisters will keep making her do chores so she won't have time to finish her dress for the ball" he said sadly pointing at the pretty dress on the mannequin in the corner.

" say do you want to help me make cinderelly's dress for the ball so when she finishes her chores she can go?" Jaq asked us.

We both nodded our heads eagerly and headed to what I dubbed the hallway upstairs, pretty original right but I'm five so it's totally fine to have a name like that.

Anyway we saw cinderelly "sisters " throw away things that would be perfect for the dress so we grabbed them and carefully brought them back to he room though I wouldn't call almost getting eaten by a cat careful ven was fussing over me like a mother after I almost got eaten and it was not until I called him mom on accident, I'm kidding on purpose that he stopped blushing beat red .

Anyway when Cinderella came back up we finished the dress and she was shocked,

" I can't believe it I can go to the ball now,thank you! I'll see you later!" she exclaimed as she grabbed the dress and went to change

" no problem, go and make your dream come true!" everyone said cheerfully.

When she left ven and I said we had to leave , before we left Jaq came up to us and asked us our dreams, having flashbacks of terra and aqua we looked at each other with our eyes filled with determination.

" we want to be keyblade masters and as of right now to find terra and to have our own happily ever after with everyone back at our home."we said firmly.

With that we got our keyblade gliders and went to find another world while everyone ( the mouses and birds/animals) we saying good bye to us.

Chapter end

I was going to put more and have them land in the enchanted domination but it's lie 9:52 and close to the time I have to sleep. Sorry guys. Please review I really appreciate it, I'm only doing this stuff because of all the view I see on this story when I check the traffic graph. Please review and follow! Thx


	7. Day 7 denying the truth

Hey guys! Man 1 day of break left after this. I still gotta get my mom to sign some stuff but I'll do it all tonight! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and maybe if I get some reviews I'll make the chapters longer by putting 2 worlds in 1 chapter. Thanks to everyone who fans this. Let's go!

Chatpter start (3rd pov)

We find ven and dai walking around a castles hallway wondering around.

They stop at a pink door and walk inside.

The find a pretty maddin sleeping on the bed. Wanting to get a better look at the girl the walk closer.

But, then the hear a voice, "stop do go any closer!".

The keyblade wielders turn around to see 3 fairies in blue ,green and red all 3 with wands out.

(ven pov)

We turn around to meet 3 weary fairies.

"oh sorry we don't mean any harm we were just wondering who she is" I said nicely.

The fairies looked pleased and introduced themselves and we introduced ourselves too.

" why is she asleep?" dai asked the fairies.

We looked at them for an answer.

Flora answered us " long ago malifecet cursed aroura that one day she would prick her finger on a spinning wheel and fall into an endless sleep, of course we wanted to change that so we took her into hiding but sometimes you cant change destiny and when she fell asleep malifecet stole her pure heart."

"how can you tell a pure heart from a bad one?" dai asked.

"we can sense when a heart is good or bad anyone can do it, also aroura is a princess of heart, have you heard of them young ones?" Mary weather asked.

We shook our heads no and so they told us the story of 7 pure lights.

When they were done I said " well I'm not gonna stand for this ! How bout I get arouras heart back for you guys, wanna come dai?".

She nodded my head in comferimation. So we left to find malifecet.

When they got to the castle they destroyed the goons and found arouras heart, after they set it free they saw a memory of when aroura met her first love.

As we went to exit the castle we saw malifecet show up in the throne room.

" someone has set the heart free was it you children!" she yelled in outrage.

" only caus eyou stole it!" I yelled back as dai and I summoned our keyblades.

" Ah you must be ven and dai your friend terra was here with his keyblade a while ago" malifecet said

"how do you know about terra and keyblades" dai yelled back,

for a 5 year old she sure was loud.

"your friend terra showed me a demonstration with his keyblade when he stole the princesses heart" malifecet replied.

"no he would never do that!" I yelled

" that's right ven you know that as well as I do!" we heard aqua yell as she came towards us.

" master sent me, guys lets go back, terra isent ready to go yet " she said pleadingly

"sorry aqua we can't we'll get behind and may never see him again if we go back, I'm sorry aqua don't worry about us I have ven to watch me" dai said sadly as she threw a spell at malifecet.

Then she summoned her glider grabbed me but the neck part and left.

We were in the sky by the time I finally got on my glider, I looked at dai and saw her crying, she looked torn between secrets.

I decided not to bother her about it and let her be for now I rembered seeing aqua with a sad look on her face as we left towards the lanes in between.


	8. Day 8 meeting Mickey

Hey guys i'm making drawings and I finally put one up on deviant for my key of miracles fic. Its of Dai going to school after getting adopted by the kamiya's in adventure. I'm Misora809 on there hope you like this fic.

In the worlds between (3rd pov)

While ven and dai were flying around the found the boy with a helmet or the helmet covered kid guy as dai's creative mind like to called him. They fought but a blast blasted everyone back and knocked ven and dai unconscious.

Somewhere ven pov

I open my eyes and see dai right above me with someone I don't know.

"you up!" dai exclaimed as she sighed in relief

"hiya I'm Mickey mouse apprentice of master Yen Sid, I saw the stars blinking out and I came to help without my master permission using this star shard though I haven't got it to bring me where i wanna go, it sorta blinks out"

"Cool that make the three of us Dai and I left without our master knowing too". I said

Then mickey's star shard glows.

"Oh no I guess I gotta go nice to meet ya fellas! I hope we see each other soon!" Mickey says as he disappeared in a flash of light.

Chapter end

Sorry guys writers block has been bugging me and I really have big Ideas for key of miracles


	9. Day 9 meetings and goodbyes

Dai and ven land and find Mickey going into a castle they try to follow but get stopped so the go back and find some shadows trying to get a duck so they quickly put a stop to them and save the duck who is Scrooge duck.

He pulls them by the ears and says that he knows that they're from other worlds and gives them 4 passes to Disney town for 2 adults and 2 kids, before walking away.

Then the go to the center and find terra and aqua.

But after a short heart warming reunion shadows pop up and they all rush into battle taking them all down in a few minutes.

After everyone reveals their purpose and terra gets mad the the master sent aqua to look for him and he goes away.

Dai wanteing to stop terra goes after him while ven and aqua talk which leads ven to go after terra too not noticing dai was gone.

Soon he noticed dai was gone and started searching faster when he ran into someone getting hurt by shodows and imeditly started to help the person out, after the fight another person comes and thanks ven before the 2 boys ran back to wherever they need to go.

Soon ven finds terra and terra says the he's sorry and that ven and dai will always be there when he needs them and to tell dai sorry but he has to go again and so he gets his amuor and glider then leaves.

Ven goes looking for dai and runs into aqua and tells her of what happened with terra , aqua tries to make ven promise to go back to the land of departure before going but ven refuses as she leaves and he goes back to looking for dai.

Meanwhile dai was playing/dancing with her keyblade it was something that she was always good at for some reason but anyway she finally dropped her keyblade in boredom and a guy named lea and his friend isa see her and lea challenges her to a spar.

Dai wins due to lea getting tired and he soon heads off with isa.

After they left dai started walking around again and finds ven and they both catch each other up on what was happening.

After agreeing that they would not give up they decide to keep going to help terra and aqua and not go back home they summon their keyblades and gliders and fly towards the next world.

Chapter end

This is all I can do for now sorry for not updating writers block sucks and this is like a summary story I guess. Hope ya liked it and see ya later!


	10. Day 10 a true hero

Ven and Dai walk around until they see a sawyer run right past them.

"what are you doing?' Ven asks him

" I told ya I'm booked solid. N-O spells forget it!"

"Huh?" Ven asks in confusion

" who in the world are you 2? Can't you see I'm busy" the satyer told them

" I'm all signed up Phil!" a boy said as he ran up to the satyer

" I hear yah Herc, I hear ya now keep it down!" the sawyer now identified as Phil tells Herc

"Aha!" a solider exclaims while running towards the group

"Great... Now you blew my cover!" Phil said to Herc

"Fess up. I asked around and everyone says it's you. The trainer of all heroes!" the solider says to Phil.

"True heroes!" Phil says correcting the solider

"You can do that?" Ven and Dai ask

"Of course he can! Come on please, Phil. I want to be a hero" the solider begs Phil

" I've already told you... But let me repeat 2 words you-student-teacher ration!" Phil says to the solider

"Ummmm... 2 words?" Dani asks counting her fingers.

"I've already got my hands full with Herc here. Let's go" Phil says as they walk away

"I'm not low-maintanice I swear!" the solider says to Phil.

Suddenly unversed appear around everyone.

"Dai let's go!" Ven says

"right" Dai says as they both summon their keyblades.

"I'll show you what I'm made of!" the solider says as he runs to help out

"I'll help too!" Herc says as he runs to join them in the fight.

So they all start fighting the unversed and soon they are all gone.

"Alright the games are coming up and I'm gonna watch both of your matches and then I'll see who I want to train." Phil says

"Alright I'll go sign up now!" the solider says

"can we go to ?" ven asks Phil

"sorry kiddo over there took up the last spot" phil replied

" I thought you were my trainer!" Herc complained

"wanna be a true hero kiddo. Then you gotta show me that everything I taught you was worth it." Phil told Hercas the walked away

"so you gotta fight a couple of matches no big deal want us the help you train?" ventus asked Herc

"you'd do that for me?" Herc asked in disbelief

" sure! I'm ventus but I'm called ven for short" ven said

"I'm daisuke but I'm called dai for short" dai said introducing herself too

"cool! I'm Hercules but I'm called Herc for short" Herc said introducing himself also

"alright I'm gonna warm up meet me by the vestibule" Herc said

(time skip to match time)

"good luck" the 2 heros told each other (Herc and zack if you haven't guessed)

While they were fighting Phil came in saying that there was a monster outside o ven and dai went to go kill it

But when the got there Herc showed up! Soon after him zack came running in too

After the four of them finished the battle ven and dai's turned to the 2 hero wannabes

"you both threw the match or us?" ven asked

" course your my friend after all" Herc replied

"but then who won the match?" dai asked

"I don't know I rush out first.." Herc started but got cut off by zack saying

"but I was a second after you" zack told them

"I didn't say I would choose who i would train based on the winner now did I " Phil said as he came up to them

"look a true hero has gotta be ready to make sacafices and have others before them 1st and only one person has shown that" Phil said

" awe man! No worries one day I'll be back!" zack said

(later on when dai and ven are going to leave)

"come back when I'm a real hero!" zack said

" so never come back?" dai said with an innocent face

" hey!" zack exclaimed as everyone started to burst out laughing

"see ya guys we'll come back one day!" dai and ven said as the left the world

(chapter end)

Happy new years guys! For that I'm giving a new chapter for that! Hope you guys like this. Writers block is bad. 2016 is now and I don't know when I'll update now that I'm in middle school.


	11. NOTE IMPORTANT

Alright you guys may of noticed I put a new story up called Birth by Digi.

The thing is that I'm looking over my stories and I'm realizing how short and bad they are.

The thing is I'm restarting all of my stories.

 **STORIES ONLY NOT MY ONESHOTS**

 **Im rewriting so yeah thx bye**


End file.
